The Second SubSpace War
by Ace Aero
Summary: There are six new people joining the brawl. Three of them want to protect it. One of the others wants to take control over it. And, as a result, Tabuu will be resurrected and the Sub-Space Army will rise again. Rated T just beacause Bleach is Bleach.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Super Smash Bros. Brawl belongs to Nintendo and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Note: This is before the Winter War and before Orihime gets kidnapped.**

**A/n: This is a Brawl crossover with Bleach, so leave now if you don't want to read it! It always seems that I'm only able to come up with good cross-overs! I'm only using 6 characters and it's in the Brawl universe, too. Plus, I don't know who'd read it if it was in the crossover section! And, people, I only own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

**Note: Aizen will have one OOC (out of character) part.**

_Summary: There are six new people joining the brawl. Three of them want to protect this world. One of the other three wants to take it over. And, as a result, Tabuu will be resurrected and the Subspace Army will rise again._

**Prologue: New Beginnings **

Ichigo just came home from another day of school, greeted by one of his younger sisters at the door, Yuzu, instead of the usual kick from his dad. "Onii-chan! A weird man came by dressed in blue overalls and a red cap. He gave me this letter. He said it was for you!" "For me, really," The orange haired teen asked, noticing the small envelope in his sister's hand. It had a strange stamp on it. It looked like a circle with two lines running down through it.*

He took it and went up to his room, eyeing it suspiciously. When he opened the door he found Rukia and Renji arguing over some little Chappy thing. "Hey! What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" "Oh, it's you Ichigo," said Renji, who just got out of the argument. "I found this letter and thought it was a prank from you guys, but I guess not," replied Ichigo. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go see what's in it!" said an excited Rukia. So they opened it.

_Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_You have been invited as one of the new smashers for this year of Brawl. We hope that you will be able to make it there safely._

_Signed,_

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand_

_P. S. Anyone who sees this letter will be transported with you._

**Meanwhile, in Las Noches,**

Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were looking at different monitors on a big screen. Each screen had a different area of Karakura Town. The one they were focused on now was Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. They read the letter.

"Hey, why don't you zoom in on the last part? It looks like there's something extra," asked Grimmjow, with impatience in his voice. "I was about to do that," replied Aizen. It read:

_P. S. Anyone who sees this letter will be transported with you. _

After they read that part, they were all suddenly transported-Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia included. At that same moment, the whole world of Bleach was put in temporal stasis.

**Where ever Ichigo and the others landed**

"Ugh!" Renji and Grimmjow landed first, in their separate piles, of course.

"OW!" Ichigo and Aizen landed next.

"Argh!" Rukia and Ulquiorra landed next, with only Rukia wanting to say something.

**In the Shinigami pile**

"Gah! Ichigo! Why the **HELL** did you have to push me down first!" "I just wanted a softer landing, you know." "Why I oughta…" the redhead muttered under his breath. "H-hey you two! Calm down!" Rukia was trying to calm them down, hopefully.

**In the Arrancar pile**

"Why do **I** have to be last?! I got a fistful of dirt shoved in my mouth because of that you know!" "Well, you would've been second if **I** hadn't thrown you down to soften my landing. Speaking of the order in which we fell... I should have been first if Ulquiorra hadn't thrown me down. I shall give you punishment when we get back to Hueco Mundo for that, Ulquiorra." "It won't count because **I** will be dead when we go back."

To simply put it, all of them were arguing on who landed and what happened while they were falling.

Then, Ichigo noticed Aizen and the arrancars that were with him.

"How are you guys here?!" asked the shocked Ichigo. "We were spying at you through cameras that Aizen had set up over Karakura." Ulquiorra calmly replied. Almost instantly, the pile of soul reapers started calling Aizen stuff.

"Stalker!" said Ichigo. "Raper!" said Renji. "Weirdo!" is what Rukia said. Everyone present gave a look of boredom. "What?! You guys took all the good ones!" Rukia replied.

Then, they finally noticed the scenery around them. They were all in a lush, green field on a sunny day. Obviously very far away from Karakura. In front of them was a mansion. It looked very spacious from what they could tell. Finally, Ichigo was the one who said something to break the awesome tension that was there. "Hey, where are we exactly?"

*= A Smash Ball!

**Question: Should Rukia be an Assist Trophy or a smasher?**

**A/N: Well, there's the prologue, and Aizen gets his OOC moment, too. The invitation was short. I'll try to update weekly, since I still have school. Also, the only games I probably own that are in SSBB are: some old Mario games I had for my game boy, and an old Ice Climbers-also for my game boy. I still play them on my DS Lite. Then there's Pokémon. Let's see, there's diamond, pearl, platinum, heart gold, and soul silver. That should be it, not counting spin-offs like ranger and mystery dungeon. (But I have them too anyways.) I also have a fake Fire red. DX Then, I have Sonic, too. There's riders and zero gravity, heroes, rivals 2, unleashed (PS2), secret rings, and dark brotherhood. I think. The first few chapters will be about their introduction and stuff. Please review! **


	2. New Introductions

Author's note: I still really need some reviews to see if this is good enough or not! I still need to know if Rukia should be an Assist Trophy or Brwaler,too!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners. Brawl belongs to Nintendo, and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Chapter One: New Introductions**

"Hey, where are we exactly," asked Ichigo. The rest looked at him with confused looks. He had a point. Where were they exactly? It wasn't in Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society for that matter. Grimmjow was getting bored and decided to try and start a fight with Ichigo.

"Hmph! How am I supposed to know?! It's not like I'd care anyways," the blue-haired arrancar shot back. "Keh, well, excuse me! If you don't care, why don't you just throw yourself off the cliff!" "Fine, then I will!" And so Grimmjow jumped off the cliff. What they didn't notice was that there was a giant, gloved hand coming from behind the hill.

"Hey, where's the big bang and the dust cloud that we're supposed to see right about now?" said Rukia. "Ah, my brother must have saved him from falling." The others where shocked to see a giant, floating hand before them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Master Hand." "So, you're the one who sent me the letter," asked Ichigo. The hand did what they thought looked like a nod. After that, Master Hand's brother came up from the cliff, carrying Grimmjow in the palm of his hand. "I got the person ya wanted from falling, now, so are they the new ones?" All of them were already shocked by one, giant, floating, talking hand, but there were two?! That just threw them off, well, except for Ichigo maybe. "And I suppose you're Crazy Hand?" asked Ichigo. The hand replied in a nod, well, if you could call it that.

After the introductions and stuff, the group down below didn't notice the two blue figures standing atop the roof of the mansion. One of them had a cape and a huge sword. "So, they're the ones Master Hand told us about, Lucario?" _"Yes."_ Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, answered. _"They are the ones that he told us to keep my eyes on, specifically the ones in white. So, what are you going to do about it, Ike?"_ replied the blue Pokémon.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but at least there's gonna be more sword users here in Brawl."

While Grimmjow was getting up, two blue blurs passed by, one of them significantly smaller than the other. The small one said, "You're just too slow Captain Flacon! No wonder you lost you're title to me!" The bigger blur retorted saying, "Not this time Sonic the Hedgehog! I'll beat you in a race even if it kills me!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji finally noticed that they were in their soul reaper shihakushos. "Since when did we get into these?" asked a puzzled Renji. "Since you got here," replied Master Hand.

**Inside Smash Mansion…..**

To keep them a secret from everyone else for now, Master and Crazy Hand snuck them in the back. After that, they posted the new list for brawlers this year.

_New Brawlers:_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Renji Abarai_

_Sosuke Aizen_

_Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_They will be introduced tomorrow on the hillside._

All the Brawlers were excited to see the new comers and all that, except for Lucario and Ike, who already knew.

**Flashback **

"Lucario, there are new brawlers coming and one of them looks suspicious. Keep an eye on the ones in white." Master Hand instructed. _"Yes sir."_

"Ike, you will be supervising their training. You are also to watch them." The swordsman nodded in response.

**End Flashback**

**Back with Master Hand and the Bleach people… **

"I will be giving you temporary rooms for now, until we get yours finished." They all nodded.

"The soul reapers will be given Roy's old room…." Before Master Hand could continue, Ichigo and Renji yelled: "RUKIA BETTER BE GIVEN A CLOSET!"

"…and the Arrancars and their leader will get Pichu's old room"

Master Hand showed them to the rooms. The soul reapers were satisfied, and Rukia has a closet that's similar to the one in Ichigo's house; thank goodness. Aizen and the others, well, not so good.

"IT'S ALL FRIGGIN' YELLOW! IT **BURNS**!" yelled the sixth Espada. Aizen and Ulquiorra managed to convince Grimmjow to go in first, and they were glad they did. From now on, Grimmjow would be seeing some yellow in his eyes.

So to speak, everything in Pichu's room was yellow. A **VERY** bright yellow, to be exact. Lucky for them, the room was sound-proof, so the other Brawlers couldn't hear him. Only the Hands knew what was going on.

Crazy Hand rushed over from his place to see what it was about. Noticing how the way Grimmjow was on the floor with his hands over his eyes, he guessed that they were given Pichu's room.

"Told ya we should've replaced that yellow with somethin' else. No one really liked goin' in there 'cause of that." "I guess we should have." replied Master Hand.

**The next day…**

All the Brawlers were on the hill with a cliff that Ichigo and the others landed on. It was the day when the new brawlers were going to be introduced!

Master Hand opened a curtain. Standing there was an orange haired kid in a black hakama, a red head with the same attire, and a black haired midget with the same black hakama as those two. On the other side was a blue haired man with an open jacket that revealed a hole in the middle of his chest and a jaw-like mask over his left jaw. The next one had black hair and white hakama. He also had a helmet on the right side of his head. The last one was a man with the same white hakama as the other two, but with a jacket. He had brown hair, and it looked like he was the leader of the other two. They all introduced themselves in order.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

'Rukia Kuchiki"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Sosuke Aizen."

After that, all the previous brawlers stood up and introduced themselves individually. If they were from the same series, they'd all stand up.

"Well, I hope you will enjoy being one of the Brawlers here, everyone." said Master Hand to the six. They all nodded, and started to leave, when Ichigo heard a voice in his head. It wasn't his Hollow or Zangetsu, it was someone else.

"_I am Lucario." _the voice said. _"You're that Pokémon, right?" "Correct. I can read other people's aura, and the last one from your group, Sosuke Aizen, does not have any good intentions. The one named Ulquiorra seems neutral, and Grimmjow's just seems awkward."_ said the Pokémon. _"I see, well Aizen never had any good intentions to begin with, and he is the main bad guy of our world right now, so that's understandable."_ said the soul reaper. _"Hmm, I understand. Thank You."_ with that, Lucario left his head.

They were all lead to new rooms after that, and Grimmjow thanked whatever God he had that it wasn't the same yellow as Pichu's room. The Arrancar's room looked much like the room of any other Espada, with just a lot more space and three separate beds.

The soul reapers had a room similar to a captain's with two beds, and an extra room for Rukia.

**Somewhere…**

"Ugh, where am I?" a puzzled kid stood in a strange area, trying to remember how he got there.

**Flashback **

"Hey, Kuro-"before the kid could finish his sentence, he saw Ichigo holding a letter. There was a bright light soon afterwards.

**End Flashback**

"Now I'm in this weird place! Just where the hell am I?"

End

Omake!

Before Aizen left Las Noches, Gin was taking a nap, and he had the funniest dream ever. He was chasing Momo down the halls, before running into Aizen.

"Hinamori-channnnnnn! Hinamori-channnnn! Wait, Hinamori-channnn!"

Then, he ran down the stairs, and into a hall way, before running into Aizen.

"Gin, what are you doing?"

"I'm chasin' Momo down the hall with a ghostly voice, tryin' ta spook her!"

Not a moment too soon after that, Rukia, started to do the very same thing he did to Momo.

"Ichimaru-taichoooooooooooo."

"Aw, great."

And so ended Gin's dream.

Me: Whee! The first official chapter is done! And, it's a cliffie, well maybe! I want you to guess who the person is! The idea for the omake came from one of the backstages of the Bleach musicals, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, where Gin's actor was chasing Momo down the hall and stairs, eventually running into Aizen, Hitsugaya, and Izuru. After he explained what he was doing, Rukia sated doing the same thing to him. If you look for it on YouTube, it's part 2.

Grimmjow: You made me friggin' see yellow! My eyes still burn!

Me: It was funny, and a lot of people shouted in this chapter. Oh! I just thought of something for Ichigo and the guy you have to guess, whose name shall be represented by 3 ?'s.

???: Hey!

Ichigo: Seriously?! You're gonna make me fight HIM?!!

Me: Yep!

Ichigo and ???: …You're cruel..

Me: Anyways, Please Review!


	3. Training and The First Brawl

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Brawl belongs to Nintendo.

Me: I'm getting tired of doing this. Maybe I'll have one of you guys say it in the next chapter. Ahh, and people, forgive me if anyone but the Pokémon trainer, Sonic, Shadow, the Pokémon, Kirby, and Meta Knight seem out of character. I only own a few games that are here in Brawl, so please, don't blame me if anyone else may seem slightly out of character. And, this is super long! Sorry if the move sets suck though.

**Chapter Two: Training and The First Brawl**

Ichigo and the others got their rooms, and were pretty content with what they saw. Tomorrow, they'll start training! How will it go? Heck, even they don't know what will happen!

**Tomorrow Morning…**

The alarm sounded in the rooms of the newbies, and it was blaring! Until someone woke up and turned it off, well, let's just say it's loud.

"Ungh, damn, why this early?! It's six in the friggin' morning." said Grimmjow. His blue hair was messed up, and he got up to turn the alarm off for them.

**The soul reapers on the other hand…**

"Renji," said a sleepy Ichigo "go and turn the alarm off!"

"No." the redhead said, barely audible. Ichigo heard it, then…

"Rukia, you turn it off!" They both tried their best attempt at yelling the midget awake.

Her closet door opened.

"Fine." She groggily got up and turned the alarm off. It seemed like the soul reapers had it better than the others, maybe.

Every one got into their clothes and went outside. They found Ike leaning on the wall.

He told everyone to go and get breakfast and then follow him to the training room.

**Training Room…**

"Alright," said the swordsman "You all have to dip your blade in this liquid before starting. It makes your blade become intangible, but still keep the striking force."

They all did as instructed, and went in. Inside, they found themselves on what looked like a battle field. It was plain, except for the fact that there were ledges on each side.

"Alright," said Grimmjow "So what's the point of having no walls on this place and just ledges?"

Ike explained what the Brawls were, and how you're supposed to knock them off the edge to get points. He also told them that if you knock them off to the top or side and see a firework, that also counts. Ike also explained the different types of Brawls: Coin, Free-for-All, KO Fest, Special, and the Adventure Mode.

"What is the adventure mode, anyways?" asked Renji.

"I'll tell you this," Ike said. "It's the place outside of here, where there are places of area called Subspace. In other words, it's the world of trophies. If you lose out there, you get turned into a trophy and sent back here. There was a problem there once. It occurred last year, too."

Ike told them all about the Tabuu incident and how he used Master Hand. He also explained about the Dark Cannons.

"Whoa, that's some pretty strange stuff. The cannons turned fighters like you into trophies just by shooting?!" said Ichigo. It was then when Aizen got an idea.

"_Hmm, maybe I'll go pay this Tabuu person a visit. I could use him to my advantage."_

"Anyways," said Ike "It's time we started your training."

"You six all have a unique set of special attacks that is yours and yours alone…"

"_Unless it's Kido."_ Rukia thought in her head.

"…I want you guys to try them out."

Renji was first. He tried the regular special attack.

"Howl, Zabimaru! Cool! So that's where my Shikai went!" His sword turned into a segmented one. It looked like the blades could detach.

Next was side.

While swinging around the released Zabimaru, it flew in different directions, seemingly hitting the dummies that were on there. Surprisingly, it sent them all flying, too.

Now down.

"Higa Zekko!" He crashed Zabimaru into the ground, and its segments were sent flying everywhere.

Now up.

He extended Zabimaru upwards like a whip, and quickly brought it back.

It was a tether recovery, indeed.

"You're a melee fighter, Renji," said Ike "Now, let's see that Final Smash!"

Ike threw out a Smash Ball, and Renji started hitting it repeatedly. After it was broken, he did the initial thing for the regular special.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

A puff a smoke appeared, and out of it cam a huge snake made of what looked like bone, and Renji, holding the tip of it with his hand.

He jumped up and swung it downward. It seemed like Aura Storm.

"Rukia. Your turn!"

"H-hai!" She said out of habit.

First up, the regular special.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Her sword turned into a beautiful white blade with a long ribbon flowing out of the hilt.

Next side.

"Tsugi no mai, Tsukishiro!"

She rushed forward, and a white circle appeared. After that, it turned into a column of ice, and then shattered.

Then down.

"Some no Mai, Hakuren!"

The blade's tip was put into the ground five times, and a huge wave of ice appeared.

After that, up.

"Hado Number One: Sho!" There was a slight thrust that pushed her upwards

"Hmm, I guess you'd be a projectile type, due to the wide range," the swordsman analyzed. "Alright, time for the finish!"

He threw out a smash ball, and Rukia broke it.

"San no Mai, Shirafune!"

Her sword went trough a dummy, and it turned into ice! The entire area was like that, too!

"Grimmjow, you're up."

Regular was first.

A quick swipe similar to the Quick Draw was done. The size was about half of the full Quick Draw's range.

Side, now.

Grimmjow plunged his sword into the ground, and pricked his finger on the side, causing some blood to flow. Ulquiorra, Aizen, and practically everyone but Ike braced themselves for the impact.

"Gran Rey Cero!" yelled Grimmjow. A blue blast of light was seen, and it was obvious that he had a psychotic smirk on his face. It soon changed into a look of disgust, seeing that the range was cut in two.

Down.

He slammed his sword down, and it made a shockwave similar to Earthquake. It didn't seem like much, though.

Up.

He threw his sword up, and caught it by an unforeseen chain attached to the hilt.

Oh, boy, another tether recovery.

Ike didn't want to say anything, earning a glare form Grimmjow, and he threw the Smash Ball.

"Grind, Pantera!"

Another huge puff of smoke appeared, again, and Grimmjow popped out of it in his Resurrection form, which Ichigo wished he'd never see again.

Grimmjow went around the stage similar to a Weavile, but covering at least half of the stage's length.

"Ulquiorra, you're next."

Regular.

He used Sonido and appeared behind a dummy. Ulquiorra then did a slash.

Side.

He used his green cero, which, like the same as Grimmjow's got its total area cut in two.

Down.

He disappeared and then reappeared below a dummy.

Up.

Ulquiorra jumped and brought his sword down, similar to Kirby's Final Cutter without the spin.

Ike, seemingly bored because of watching him do his moves in the most boring way possible, lazily threw a Smash Ball.

"Bind, Muricleago." He turned into his first level released state since Aizen was still there. He just fired off one Cero Oscuras. In a way, it was similar to Samus's Zero Laser.

"Next up, Ichigo."

Regular.

He used Flash Step to get a good distance of about the same area as Fox's blaster's maximum range, and then did a quick a slash.

"I guess since mine's a permanent state of Shikai, it's just that."

Side.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" I huge blast of blue spirit energy came out of the tip of Zangetsu. Its range seemed to differ depending on how much he released.

Down.

Ichigo spun Zangetsu upwards, and then plunged it into the ground, creating a small shockwave.

Up.

"Hmm, I guess I'll throw Zangetsu by the cloth to get up."

He used the wrappings around the tip to us it as an extension cord. Another tether move was made.

"Ichigo, you're a melee fighter. Let's see that smash."

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" The big cleaver-like Zangetsu was now replaced by a thin sword. He moved around so fast, it's like watching Sonic go Super, or Pikachu using volt tackle.

"Aizen is up."

Regular.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." He released it and caused whoever was with him to see two.

Side

"Bakudo Number Sixty-One: Rikujokoro." Six Bars of Light appeared and held something in place.

Down

"Bakudo Number Eighty-One: Danku" A wall appeared and blocked whatever anyone threw at him. Projectile's like blasters would go through and hit him though.

Up.

He did a dash and up, causing anything in the line of direction he was going in to be hit upwards or to the side, respectively. It was similar to the Star Fox's Side moves, really.

"Alright, he seems like the defensive type." Ike said. "Here's a smash ball."

"Hado Number Ninety: Kurohitsugi." A black box appeared and trapped what ever was in it. It then dispersed and caused it's contents to go flying, some ever scoring star KO's.

After all that was done, they went outside. Rukia saw Pikachu pass by and started to pet it.

Grimmjow had a small chuckle.

"I guess it's because she thinks it's a bunny." whispered Renji.

Pikachu heard this and felt slightly offended. He's the most famous Pokémon there is!

"Pika! Pi, pika, Pi!" (Translation: Hey! I'm a mouse!)

The yellow mouse then sent a small electric shock to Renji, which caused his hair to stand up, but it was unnoticeable unless you were up close. And Ichigo could see it.

Lucario was there with Pikachu and translated for him.

"_Hmm, I believe Pikachu is trying to say _'Hey! I'm a mouse!'_ He, after all, is known as the tiny mouse Pokémon."_ said the telepathic.

Then, Renji was called for his first Brawl. It was against Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff?! You mean that pink blob from Pokémon? Man this is gonna be easy!" said Renji.

"_He's gonna get himself beat_." was the thought on everyone's minds.

**At Final Destination…**

To say that this was humiliating for Renji was an understatement. He'd been knocked off the stage, only successfully using Zabimaru as a tether once or twice. Not noticing that his damage percentage was a bit over 100, he charged straight forward for the pink puff ball. Jiggly Puff prepared a smash attack and sent him Star KO'ing when the match ended. The puff won by a landslide, and Ichigo and Rukia would **NEVER** look at Renji the same way again.

"**OH**, Renji, you just got beaten by a **PINK** puffball!" Ichigo said, his sides hurting from laughing too much. Seeing Renji knocked off the stage so easily was bad enough, but losing to something pink , was worse.

"Urusei! It's not my fault!" said the embarrassed red head, his face almost the same color as his hair. (**A/N Now that's really rare!)**

"Oh hell yes it is!" said Grimmjow. He too was laughing too much and had a grin on his face when he said that.

Well, after that, they all went back to their rooms for tomorrow. It was already late out when the match ended.

**Somewhere again…**

The boy kept on wandering around the place he landed. It was mostly purple with different streaks of light in them. It seemed odd enough to be called weird, but beautiful.

He decided to go exploring and ran across different things, only to go back to where he started.

**End!**

**Omake!**

After Renji's humiliating fight with the puff ball, the Arrancars decided to go to their room and relax.

All of a sudden techno music started playing. Grimmjow had a look of shock on his face, and Ulquiorra just stood there, his eyes widening just a bit. They knew what was coming next. The song? Catharsis of Eternity. Oh boy, they'd have to dance.

"Aizen-sama, please. Do we have to do the dance from there?" asked an embarrassed Grimmjow, using –sama for begging purposes **ONLY**.

"Yes, **YOU TWO** have to be my back-up since Tosen and Gin aren't here."

"Huh, guess we have no other choice." said Ulquiorra.

Ashamed, Grimmjow did and **sang **Gin's part, while Ulquiorra did Tosen's. Man did they hate this song.

Me: Haha! I got Grimmy and Ulqui to get to sing and dance Gin and Tosen's parts from Catharsis of Eternity! It's from the Bleach Live Bankai show Code 002. And Renji got beaten by Jiggly Puff, what a shame. And Aizen is plotting something evil! I bet you all saw that coming!

Ichigo: Yeah, the song's bit cool, too. The bad thing is Aizen is a lazy bastard doing the same things all over again, while Gin and Tosen do the rest.

Rukia: True.

Aizen: You really have been getting addicted to the musicals lately, what was it, the Gotei 13 theme?

Me: Yep. Anyways, review, and, if you want to see the Gotei 13 theme aka Mou Hitotsu no Chijou or Catharsis of Eternity, I might be able to link some of it to my profile. To really get the laugh out of this omake, you have to see the video and replace Gin and Tosen with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Don't worry peoples; this story will eventually get to more brawlers soon!


	4. Second and Third Brawls Aizen's Plan

Me: Here's the next chapter! And, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few! *bows* Now, I will go inside a capsule, and have some one do something. *jumps inside a big capsule with an opening at the top, and closes it*

Grimmjow: Great! She goes and hides in a capsule, and… Hey! How am I still even talking?

Ichigo: Cause she wants one of us to say the disclaimer, stupid.

Me: *from inside capsule* Ichi's right!

Ichigo: I'll say it – Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Brawl belongs to Nintendo.

Me: Onto the story! I'll also start referring to the Brawlers to Smashers. Sorry 'bout that.

**Chapter Three: The Second and Third Brawl; Aizen's Plan **

After Renji's humiliating brawl with Jiggly Puff, they went back to their rooms for a good night's rest.

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office…

"_Sir, Aizen seems to be plotting something. Should I continue watch to find out his motives?"_ reported Lucario.

"Yes. What about the other two?" questioned Master Hand.

"_The others are fine. They do not seem to have any bad intentions." _

"Very well then, dismissed."

**The next day…**

They all got up around nine; the alarm clocks didn't ring at six. After they were ready, Ichigo and the others headed down to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

Aizen, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra decided to go back to their room and wait for another match from them to start. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia decided to go downstairs and look at the different stages.

While going down, they ran into Bowser and Ganondorf. Neither looked happy. In fact, when did those two ever look happy?

"HA! Well, if it isn't the newbies! Who wants to go a round on Spear Pillar?" asked a confident Bowser. **(A/N: Wow… He asked for Spear Pillar.)**

"How about I go a round with Kurosaki on Norfair?" questioned Ganondorf. **(A/N: Okay… I have bad guys wishing to fight on their not-home-turfs.)**

"Alright then smartass, I accept!" mocked a confident Ichigo.

The match was announced in every Smashers room. It was a fight on Norfair, the place with tons of lava and one safety hatch. Hardly anyone went there. Anyone who was brave enough to fight on Norfair would be a match to see. The battle for the safety hatch sometimes got a bit hectic, though. It was scheduled for noon.

"Ichigo? No way! I know the bastard's confident, but not this confident!" said Grimmjow.

"Well then, shall we watch?" asked Aizen.

They both nodded and headed for the viewing area for the match on Norfair.

"Ichigo, are you sure," questioned Rukia. "This is more dangerous than Renji's battle with Jiggly Puff on Final Destination. There are serious hazards here."

"Don't worry about it Rukia. I'll be fine. I'll also give a good butt-kicking to Ganon**DORK** over there." replied the substitute, whispering the last part. **(A/N: Small IchiRuki, not that I'm a big fan of it.)**

**Noon, match…**

The heat on Norfair was intense. You wonder how they actually survive? They have cooling vents on the platforms!

It was a three stock battle, and it was already midway. Ganondorf had his percentage a bit over 200%, while Ichigo had a bit over 300. Right before the villain could land a smash on Ichigo, a wave of lava suddenly came from the side, missing Ichigo by mere centimeters.

The substitute still had three lives. Ganondorf was down to two. While the wizard was flying, a heart container dropped down and Ichigo took it, lessening his damage to around 250.

Then, when Ganondorf reappeared on the stage. Ichigo did his taunt. A simple finger taunt and the wizard rushed at him. Soon after that, Ichigo managed to get a good smash attack to his side, followed by a Getsuga Tensho. Now his percentage was around 40. Another heart container dropped and Ichigo took it again, easing his damage to a-still-whopping 200.

**Then…**

**SMASH BALL! **

The race for the ball began, Ichigo pounding Ganondorf off long enough for him to break the ball and activate bankai.

Ganondorf soon found himself flying off the stage and into a star KO. However, that was the only hit Ichigo got from him.

After a bit of fighting, and more healing, Ichigo was down to two lives due to carelessly falling off the edge when he exited his bankai.

Then the sight that no one wanted to see happened. The HUGE tidal wave of lava was rushing towards them, and Ichigo heard a voice in his head telling him to go to the hatch. He did, and Ganondorf got swept away, which means that Ichigo won!

Everyone congratulated Ichigo after that. With him being a newbie and all, that just made it all the more spectacular!

"Congratulations Ichigo!" cheered Rukia.

"Hmph." was all Renji could say. Ichigo beat a hot-shot-all-out bad guy! He got beaten by a fluff of pink.

Then they all went back to their rooms after a while.

In the middle of the night, Aizen sneaked out of the mansion, and made his way toward the Jungle. Being alone means that he has to be really careful. He left Kyoka Suigetsu at the mansion, so no illusions either. A mistake could cost precious information.

After reaching a door that seemed different from the others, he went inside.

Inside, there was a big door surrounded by different colored lacerations.

"Here's what I'm looking for."

**Same place as Aizen…**

The young boy saw a different person in this strange place. He saw who it was, and he clenched his fists.

"Aizen…"

He took note of the reaitsu and made sure to check if it was near any other time. It was about time that the boy got some payback.

"Hmm, someone else is here with me." Aizen said to himself.

He decided not to show notice, because in doing so might get him in serious trouble.

Getting what he needed, the plotting bastard promptly left, and returned to the mansion without notice.

**The Next Day…**

Same thing happened in the morning, well, except for the match that Rukia was going to have at Spear Pillar.

"Hey, Rukia, I hope you kick that sorry turtle's ass." said Renji.

"Yeah, said the person who got beaten by a puff ball." Rukia let out a small chuckle.

"_They still remember!" _

**Spear Pillar…**

It was a one-minute KO fest, and everyone was hoping that Rukia would win.

"Well, little girl, ya wanna piece of this?" mocked Bowser.

"I won't let you win!" said the midget.

They both dashed for each other, with Rukia landing a smash on Bowser sending his damage to only about 10%. The Koopa leader tried to hit her with a smash, but failed because she was out of his reach. So he tried the next best option: Specials!

He did his shell spin and caused some damage, but Rukia released Sode no Shirayuki and sent Bowser flying with Hakuren.

**The points so far - Rukia: 1 Bowser: 0**

**But then,**

**Smash Ball!**

Well, Bowser threw the midget off the stage and broke the smash ball, turning him into the ferocious Giga Bowser. When Rukia reappeared, she got side KO'd by Bowser.

**Points – Rukia: 1 Bowser: 2**

Then, the Deity of Time, Dialga, appeared! Apparently, Bowser was to busy gloating to himself to notice. Rukia saw this, and when Dialga was charging his Roar of Time, she got into the lower part of the stage. Luckily for her, the blast was on top, sending Bowser KO'ing. Now it was a tie.

Rukia fought her hardest, but Bowser had some good defense. She knew that this would be hard, but she went through to the end. OF all the chances in the world, another smash ball appeared, and Rukia broke it!

"San no Mae: Shirafune" whispered the midget.

Bowser went through the blade, but was frozen, and Rukia smashed him off. She won!

**Med-bay…**

Mario came in with his doctor outfit. First, Ganondorf came in with very severe burns, and now Bowser came covered in ice.

"Ai, why-a do I even-a bother?" the plumber/doctor questioned.

**Later that night…**

Aizen snuck out again, bringing Kyoka Suigetsu with him. This time, he'd go in.

The place with the door was still the same as last night, as if it were frozen in time or something. He stepped in and saw a blue figure floating there, in waiting. It was Tabuu.

"At last, someone has come. What will you do? Torture me? Lecture me with your philosophy? What?" The almost-conqueror questioned.

"No. I have come to help you. My name is Sosuke Aizen."

"Ah, I see. So what do want, and, what do you expect to gain if you join me?"

"Nothing."

"Very well. You shall be the new commander of the Subspace Army."

After Tabuu said this, he gave Aizen a strange device. It looked like a hand gun. It was a Dark Cannon+, a modified version of the Dark Cannon. Instead of turning Smashers into trophies and using prymids to turn into them, it actually **FORCES** the Smashers themselves to obey an order without question. Simply put, it's viewing what you're doing in your body from someone else's point of view. You can't control your actions.

"And what perfect timing. Toshiro-kun, you will be the first to test it."

The white, spiky haired captain entered; his teal eyes filled with shock, confusion, and anger.

"What do you mean, you bastard?"

"You are to bring Ichigo Kurosaki and the others to this location, and subdue them."

BANG

The gun was shot, and Toshiro's teal eyes were yellow, showing no emotion at all.

"Hai."

**Toshiro's Inner World…**

"No! I won't! Huh? What the -? How am I -?"

"It was the gun, master. It forced you into your inner world." said Hyorinmaru.

"Was this Aizen's doing? Or was it the blue guy?" questioned the angry captain.

"It is both their fault. However, I think I know what needs to be done to get you out of here."

"What?"

"A painful memory, but, it must be done from someone on the outside."

"Damn… "whispered Toshiro.

**End!**

**Omake!**

"Ugh, it's always so boring here, Aizen–taicho! It's always th' same thing! Think o' some plan and then that's practically it! Th' Espada have more fun then us!" said Gin.

"I do agree with you, Gin. How about rock-paper-scissors?" replied the equally bored Aizen.

"Alright. Then, if you lose, you have to sing Bengara Koushi with me. No questions asked." Agreed the fox face.

"And, if you lose, you drop all that."

**A minute later…**

Aizen was in a secluded area of Las Noches, with Bengara Koushi playing. This was sad, he already did it once. Now he has to do it again!

He sighed. "Why am I so unlucky!"

**End!**

Me: Oh, Toshiro's a bad guy now, and it's Aizen fault. You friggin' liar! And I got him to sing Bengara Koushi, it will be linked, and the rock-paper-scissors actually happened.

Aizen: I don't know what you're talking about.

Me: Oh yeah? The real reason's cause… *gets her mouth covered*

Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo: Don't spoil it!

Me: Fine… Anyways, I'm going to the Philippines for 2 weeks starting on May 30, and I'll be gone for about two weeks. SO please excuse me! I just wanted to give something before I left.

Toshiro: Well, why'd you have to make me a bad guy? And be glad you weren't me Aizen.

Everyone else: How are you back to normal?

Aizen: Apparently, the effect lasts for a chapter, so I will have to shoot him in the beginning of each one. True. You had to do two people.

Toshiro: Heh. Just be glad it wasn't Renji.

Gin: Yep! Tha' was creepy!

Everyone: How'd you get in here? You're not even in the story!

Gin: Th' door was open.

Me: I have another idea for the omake! :) Watch the reaction of Ikkaku and Kira. They're funny.

Ichigo: And if you want to see how Renji (Moriyama Eiji) did the song, go to part one for the extras.

Me: The one who was fliming was Gin (Tsuichiya "Tuti" Yuichi) and Byakuya (Hayashi Shuji) was at the back watching. They're on my profile. Note to self: Remember to lock the door.

**Please Review! It makes me happy!**


	5. The White Blur

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, I sort of had a case of writers' block for a while, since I was stuck in a hospital on my vacation! Screw the fact that I got sick! It wasn't even worth calling a vacation! I had a funeral to go to. But, the one good thing about me being in the hospital was that they had an all anime channel IN ENGLISH! Bleach was there, too. They were only on episode 2, but it's a new episode every day! And I noticed Ulquiorra hasn't said 'trash' yet…

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine! Aizen would've been dead a whole lot sooner.

**Chapter Four: The White Blur**

**In a small meeting room for the Bleach people…**

"Alright! Finally, it's time for my match!"

Grimmjow ran up and down the room like some kid who just had 4 full tubs of ice cream non-stop.

"Who're you're up against, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, shocked at how hyper Grimm-kitty was acting, doing a small mental sweat drop.

"Apparently, he's up against Red." said Renji.

Rukia and the others looked puzzled.

"He's the pokemon trainer who technically is the only smasher that doesn't fight." Renji explained.

"What do you mean by that?" said Aizen.

As Renji explained further on how he uses three different pokemon instead of actually fighting, the others just nodded. It took a few minutes, really. Explaining it all could take a while.

"Wow Renji, I didn't know you could say something that long." Ichigo said with a very big mocking tone in his voice.

"Why you..!"

Before a fight between the two soul reapers could get under way, Grimmjow's match was announced. It would be on Pokemon Stadium 2. Ah, so many changes. It's all about adapting to them that will give you an advantage.

"Alright!" Grimmjow quickly left the room and went to the stage area.

Ichigo and the rest decided to go watch.

**The Match…**

Grimmjow was a bit over a 100, and he was fighting Charizard. Slow but strong would be the two best words for this Pokemon. It was a free for all with a four minute time limit, and currently, Red was winning. He had 4 points, while Grimmjow had 2.

"I'm not done yet!"

Grimmjow shot a cero and blew Charizard out of the stage. Squritle was next.

_THEN…_

_ELECTRIC TYPE STAGE CHANGE!_

And, unfortunately, Grimmjow was too caught up with himself to notice that he was on the moving belt.

_And…_

**BOOM! Self – destruction**.

As soon as Grimmjow was back on the stage, it had turned back to normal. But he was quickly greeted with a waterfall to the face!

The cute little turtle pokemon was happy, and had a smile on it's face.

"Way to go Squritle! Just a bit more," Red cheered. "Another waterfall, and then I'm gonna switch you out with Ivysaur. Is that fine with you?"

"Squritle, squirt!" (Translation: Yep! Next!")

And another waterfall to the face for the Grimm-kitty.

"Good job Squritle," Red put him in the pokeball. "Go, Ivysaur!"

Then, Grimmjow was greeted with a bullet seed to the face, then lifted up, and then bullet seed-ed again. Then thrown off the stage.

And the match was over. The Winner: RED!

**After the match…**

"Well, at least it wasn't humiliating as pinapple head over here," said Ichigo. "You actually got some wins."

"Guess so… DANG IT! Who am I kidding? The only reason I lost was 'cause of the switching."

Well, it seems that Ichigo's attempt ended in fail.

**The Next Day… (Grimmjow is in the Arrancar's room, sulking. Yes, he is acting very ooc.)**

**In the room that they were in, which I now dub 'The Meeting Room'…**

"Well, Ulquiorra hasn't had his match yet, and neither have I, and we haven't received any calls. There was an interesting piece of news that I found out about, though," explined Aizen.

"Some of top brawlers here, including Meta Knight, have come back from the forest where they call it the 'World of Trophies', as trophies, but not the regular gold one, there were bits of reaitsu on them. The smashers just feel a weird presence, but it's reishi, no doubt about it." He finished.

"Damn, that was long. Was there anything else," asked Ichigo. To his surprise, Renji answered.

"Yeah, some of the ones that came back without turning into trophies said that they saw a white or silver blur before reaching a certain spot."

"White or silver? Only two people have that kind of hair color! That blur is either Gin Ichimaru, or…" Rukia paused.

"Toshiro…"

A long silence for the soul reapers followed, and inwardly, Aizen smirked.

**End**

**Please Review! Sorry it's short...**


	6. The White Blur 2

Author's Note: Alright! Someone besides me say the disclaimer!

Ichigo: Ace Aero doesn't own us or Brawl in any way. If she did, I bet she would've had someone kill Aizen by now.

Me: Oh, and excuse Rukia slapping Renji, I wanted to do that.

BANG…

Me: Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!

*Toshiro is wrapped in chains and thrown in a closet.*

Renji: That won't be enough!

Me: Fine. * Toshiro is brought back out* Release. Hoi! Joso! Ketsu! There.

Ichigo: This ain't Kekkaishi! How are you able to do all that anyways?

Me: I'm the author, plus I don't think Soul Reapers can get out of a kekkai.

**The White Blur 2**

Picking up from last chapter, they are all still in the meeting room except for Grimmjow. He's sulking.

**Meeting Room (for Bleach people)…**

"Or it could be-," Renji tried to say something, but was quickly slapped very hard in the face by Rukia, leaving a very big and red hand print on his cheek.

"There's no way it could possibly be Captain Ukitake! He's too sick to do most of his work anyways!" said Rukia, well more like yelled.

"Eh, sorry, Rukia. My bad." The red head muttered slightly, all the while rubbing his now sore cheek.

Everyone else had a WTF? expression on their face or just a little bit. This means: Ulquiorra's eyes widened, Aizen's eyes widened while holding back a laugh, and Ichigo was jaw-dropping while mentally sweat dropping and laughing at the same time.

"I don't think I saw Gin spying on us or anything like that, so I don't think it could be him," said the now composed Aizen.

"So someone's gonna have to fight the short captain, right?" questioned the still mentally laughing strawberry.

That's when all eyes in the room turned to him

"What? Why do I always end up fighting, while you sit back and watch?" said the now confused Ichigo, the last part said while glaring mini daggers at Aizen.

"Don't worry, we'll help," said Renji.

"Says the one who got slapped in the face, trash."

"Why I oughta…"

"Not again!" Rukia said to herself while face palming.

Before the fight could start, Ulquiorra's match was called. He was against the aura Pokémon, Lucario. It was on Green Hill Zone. Beware of the collapsing stage!*

**Green Hill Zone…**

"_Pleasure to brawl with one of the top five Espada,"_ greeted the Pokémon, remembering Sir Aaron's words: _"If you are given the opportunity to fight with a strong opponent, treat them with respect." _(1)

"Not that I care, trash," was the Espada's answer, stepping out of a mini garganta.

It's was a coin match for three minutes. Objective: Beat the enemy up and gather coins, don't forget to watch out for bills!

**FIGHT!**

Right off the bat, Ulquiorra fired his signature green cero. His eyes widened to see Lucario take the blast. He quickly got most of the coins using Sonido, some went to Lucario by accident.

The pokemon did what he did best: charge an Aura Sphere. It wasn't big enough, so he'd have to endure a few more hits before a big one, but why not have a bit of fun first?

Using Extreme Speed to get behind Ulquiorra, he quickly flipped him flat and collected the reward, then endured a few hits. Knocking the quarto on his back again, he charged an aura sphere.

"_This should be good enough,"_ he thought, before releasing it, successfully hitting the Espada head on. Not able to catch most of the good bills, the pokemon got a good amount of coins. Soon the match would be over in 3... 2…1. DONE! A big screen displayed the results of the match:

**Score: Lucario - 167 / Ulquiorra -178 **

With the match done, he decided to go back to the Arrancar's quarters to check on Grimmjow. He was still moping.

**Meeting Room… (Near Sunset)**

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Aizen were on the table discussing on what actions should be taken first: Tell Master Hand, Go with a bunch of Smashers, or just go by themselves.

"Maybe it's best if we go alone, or with some other Smashers, we'll tell Master Hand when we're done that we have the guy, and then just put him in one of those comfy jails near the balcony." Suggested Ichigo.

"Should we?" quizzed Renji, his face had the faint outline of the slap form earlier this morning.

"Maybe we should tell Master Hand or C- Scratch that, Maybe we should tell Master Hand," said Rukia.

"I don't know, for once in a long, LONG while, I actually agree with you Ichigo." said Aizen.

For the second time in a row, everyone in the room had the perfect WTF? expression on their faces, and you could hear Ichigo's jaw drop hard on the table.

"Uh… I think it's best if we call it a night and get some rest for tomorrow," said Renji, his mind still recovering from mental shock.

"But," Aizen suddenly said, "Where would we find the young captain, if it even is him? Sub-Space is big, and we'd need a map in case we got lost."

The Soul Reapers had gone into a look of slight worry.

"We could just sneak into Master Hand's office, and steal a map of Sub-Space," said the strawberry.

"Well, who's willing to do it?" Rukia said, while Aizen volunteered. If he used Kyoka Suigetsu, he would be able to sneak in and get a map with out anyone noticing.

"_And a bit more of information, too,"_ he thought, _"I'd better tell Tabuu about what they're going to do, also."_

During that night, Aizen snuck out and got the map, also getting some information on what happened in Sub-Space the first place. He didn't bother telling Tabuu because the Bleach group wouldn't go and invade Sub-Space until they were all done with Aizen's battle. With the way he expected Ichigo to rescue Orihime once he captured her, it would've been a bit of a problem for his plans, but it got Soul Society's biggest fighter out of the way for a while, at least. If they hadn't gotten sidetracked with this, that would've been happening right now. It should go like that, well maybe.

'_Ichigo acts without some thought sometimes. That could help, too,"_ He thought of any other ways possible on the way back.

**The Next Day…**

"My match is next, and it's a team battle," Aizen said while sipping tea.

"Oh, with who?" Ichigo asked, since it's the first team battle they had.

"Master Hand said that they changed the number of people allowed per match just for this. Guess." He said calmly. "Whoever gets it right first gets the map, and the choice to stay back at the mansion instead of going to save Hitsugaya."

"Is it you have the bad guys on your team, and their rivals on the other?" Rukia said. She earned a no, but close.

"Is it you and some of the Arrancars versus some other Smashers and at least one of us?" Renji said. A no, but closer than Rukia's.

"Oh! It's us versus you guys," Ichigo said, "Is Grimmjow done moping?"

"Yes I am strawberry!"

"Urusei!"

"Here's the map, Ichigo. Will you still be going?" Aizen questioned, hoping he'd say no. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite.

"Hell no! I'm not turning tail and staying back. I'm gonna save Toshiro if it's the last thing I did!" The orange haired substitute said, determination in his eyes.

**The big match at Battlefield! **

**3… 2… 1… **

**GO!**

"Alright it's show time!" The Soul Reapers said stepping out from a Senkaimon.

"We don't intend to lose here, when we have a whole war ahead of us back home," Said Aizen. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra following their leader out of a Garganta.

Grimmjow got corned off to the side; top tier by Renji, while Ulquiorra got stuck near the bottom edge by Rukia. And as to be expected, Ichigo rushed towards Aizen. It's a Team K.O. fest, so they all have to knock'em out before the time runs out.

Ulquiorra fired a cero nearly missing Rukia by near inches, before she used Shunpo to go behind him and knock him down. Renji used Higa Zekko, but Grimmjow block it and fired a point blank cero to Renji's face. Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho on Aizen, and hit him full force knocking him off, but not enough to K.O. him. Seeing that Aizen was now hanging on the edge getting up, Grimmjow used Sonido to get in front of Ichigo, leaving Renji stuck with Aizen.

"Great, just great! I get the lunatic obsessed with ruling the worlds even if he doesn't show it!"

"**I AM NOT NUTS!"** Aizen shouted from the ledge he was hanging on, before getting up and going to fight Renji.

"Well, well, we meet again, Abarai-kun. Remember happened last time?"

"Shut your trap Aizen!" Renji quickly said, before swiping Aizen's zanpakuto.

And a hilarious fight of keep-away ensued, before Renji got bored and decided to punch him in the gut, sending him off; Kyoka Suigetsu following.

"Up for a fight strawberry?"

"What about it 'Grimm~kitty!~"

"Dammit, Ichigo! I only let Ichimaru get away with that just 'cause he won't stop if I told him too!"

Then a cero to that face for Ichigo knocking him off, and K.O.'ing him.

The match was almost over, and it was up to Rukia or Ulquiorra to decide the winner.

**But first…**

**SMASH BALL!**

And the winner of the Ball Brawl was.. Rukia!

_So…_

"_San no Mae, Shirafune!"_ The quarto was promptly frozen and kicked of the stage by Rukia, making the Soul Reapers the winner! Ulquiorra had no luck today, did he.

**Meeting Room (For Bleach people)…**

Aizen's match was done, and they decided to wait one more night before invading Sub-Space. Ichigo took the time to study the map and plan a route before the meeting was over. Then, Aizen snuck out again.

**Tabuu's place…**

"…So they are preparing to go and rescue Toshiro-kun tomorrow, but they don't know they will have to fight him first." Aizen finished explaining their plan.

"Hmm, I see, and you wish to have more troops placed along the lines of your route, and one of the better ones placed before my base?" The blue entity said.

"Yes."

"Very well, but, my best is someone you might know, Aizen."

From the secluded corner of the room, someone stepped out.

"Hey!"

"You…" Was all Aizen could say.

**End**

*Small Code Geass reference. A fan of the series, would know it.

(1) Ikakku said that, not Sir Aaron, but it's sorta fits.

**Please Review!**


	7. Rescue from the Black

Disclaimer: I own none except for the plot and I never will… If I did…!

Ichigo: Yeah, yeah. We all know on how you've been saying that Gin should've tried to hurt Aizen 'cause of Rangiku, but he didn't and might've either severely hurt or; worst case scenario killed her… SO SHUT IT ALREADY!

Me: Hoi, Joso KETSU! *Ichigo is trapped in the same kekkai as Toshiro* Also sorry if Ike and Marth are ooc, and maybe Shadow, too. Also, I'm changing The Great Maze! I ain't a fan of any pairing in Bleach or any anime for another matter.

Ichigo: *Muffled 'cause of the kekkai and Toshiro's beating* DAMMIT! Why?

(Author's Note written after reading bleach chapter 412)

**Rescue from the Black 1**

Picking up from last chapter, Ichigo and the others are ready to leave, and Aizen isn't there because he's with Tabuu. The group of Soul Reapers and Arrancars are already near the door when they hear footsteps.

"So, where do you think you five are going?"

"Shadow!"

"Don't think you'd get away that easily," said a certain mercenary.

"Ike? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said while looking at Shadow, Sonic, Marth, and Ike.

"What, the meeting room isn't completely sound proof, ya know that, right?" said the blue hedgehog.

"Seriously? I thought Master Hand said it was." Renji answered.

"Guess he lied. " The black hedgehog said before earning a gasp or two.

(AN: If anyone's confused, the bleach people's meeting room is near Sonic and Shadow's, and Ike's and Marth's rooms.)

**Tabuu's place…**

"You…"

"Hi! Aizen-taicho!"

The ever-smiling Gin Ichimaru was there. So he was spying!

"This is my best. I told you you'd know him." Said Tabuu to a shocked Aizen.

"Gin, were you spying… or is there something you're not telling me?" Aizen began questioning.

"Well, ya see…"

**The Bomb Factory (Great Maze)…**

"OH! It's the Bomb Factory! I ran by here before showing up! It was barely here, though," said Sonic.

"Is he always like this?" questioned Ulquiorra. "Unfortunately, yes," Came Shadow's reply, "He's really a pain in the ass."

"Dammit! There's so many of these little things! What were they called again?" Grimmjow complained while beating off a bunch of what looked like little stick people with the Subspace Emissary symbol as a head.

"There called Mites. Annoying things, really" The Altean prince said.

"And then there's these guys, too!" Renji yelled out from a pile on of things in green suit-looking uniforms with matching hats, and deep, red eyes. Also, each one had a different weapon.

"They're called Primids," Ike began to explain, "The one with a sword is a Sword Primid, which you should've figured out by now, the one with a boomerang like thing is a Boom Primid, and the rest… You've gotta find out for yourselves, 'cause I either forgot, or there's just too many of'em."

"And why aren't you helping us?" shouted an angry Ichigo, a mini vein on his forehead.

"We would… but you'd end up getting smashed off. Watch your percents, too." Explained the three smashers with them.

"I'm an Assist Trophy. Maybe… I could help?" Said Shadow.

The Bleach group nodded in response as they were separately getting pounded (Sorta) by the things attacking them. Grimmjow was the only one who had the Mites, sadly.

"Fine," Shadow's hands began to glow red with Chaos Energy," Chaos… CONTROL!"

And the lucky winner is…

The Smashers! (AN: Shadow's ability is like a timer.)

"Why've they all slowed?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"That's what Chaos Control does. It's sort of like the timer, really. So just be grateful that _you _weren't the ones slowed, or else you'd be getting pounded, turned into a trophy, and sent back to the Mansion." The black and red striped hedgehog explained.

Grimmjow had another one of his maniacal grins on his face.

"Everybody stand back, unless you wanna get fried to bits." The Espada warned, charging a cero in the meantime. After it was released, all of the enemies in the vicinity were either blown to bits or incinerated, or both.

**The Jungle (Great Maze)…**

"Careful of the pits on the bottom," Ike warned, "And use a move to blast the enemies at the top first."

Ichigo used a Getsuga, beating every Patroopa or whatever was up there silly. Then after jumping from leaf to leaf, they were almost to door, but then tons of mutant pokeballs swarmed them!

"What the hell are these things? They look like mutant pokeballs ready to rip my head off!" said a certain shocked lieutenant.

"No, they aren't mutant pokeballs," slowly explained Ike, "But you gotta beat'em fast 'cause the can multiply, and fast."

As soon as that was done, Ichigo could've sworn that there was a hundred or so less of these weird things.

**Tabuu's** **Place…**

"It seems that they're here, Aizen-taicho." Said Gin with that cheery tone in his voice.

"Well, get in your place. Still, I didn't think there would be a portal that suddenly sucked you in here."

'Well, ya better 'cause ya could always blame it on Szayel."

**At the Door to Tabuu's Place…**

"Huh?"

'What's wrong, Ike?" asked Rukia.

"Well, you guys haven't gone into Sub-Space and lost right? And this is your first time?"

"Yeah."

"So why are your trophies here?" The mercenary said while gesturing to the trophies of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow each in a cool pose of it's own.*

"Wait," Renji said, "Who's there in the back?"

Sure enough, in the distance was a trophy of Toshiro, but he didn't look like himself. (1)

"But, there's someone near him!" Ichigo said while squinting to get a better view of who it was.

"Kitsune-yaro! It's Gin, and he's… waving?" (2)

"Wait, so you're saying… Ichimaru was here, too?" Grimmjow said.

Gin stepped out of Tabuu's dimension with a crack in the wall, sort of like how a garganta opens in mid-air, but vertical.

"Hiya," The ever-smiling traitor greeted, "Aizen-taicho says he needs a bit more time so he gave me this as a diversion…"

"So Aizen **WAS** behind all this!" Renji said.

"…Yer gonna fight yerselves!" Gin said, completely ignoring Renji's comment.

"Eh?"

As soon as Gin finished his explanation, the trophies of the Bleach group came to life!

* You can imagine whatever pose you want!

(1) His eyes are yellow, and he's wearing that rag tag cloak like in the 2nd movie.

(2) Kitsune-yaro=fox bastard

Not much action in this... Next is gonna have a ton! Listening to stuff really helped me write this! Days by FLOW was listened to until they left for the Great Maze, and Answers by FLOW for the rest.

**Please Review! **


End file.
